


out of the dust

by larryink (blynrin)



Series: beautiful things [2]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Marcel!Harry, Non graphic depictions of violence, Punk Louis, Punk!Louis, anyways so:, beware there is a fight, but i guess bse fandom works too idk ??, derogatory terms, the "f" word is used, uhm so harry is marcel and marcel is harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynrin/pseuds/larryink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before he even realizes what he's doing, the sophomore's on the floor with his hand pressed to his bleeding nose and louis' hand is throbbing something fierce. he's just about to fall to the floor to start wailing on the kid when hands pull at his shirt and he hears someone yelling his name. </p><p>he turns quickly, and harry's right behind him, eyes wide and suspiciously glossy behind his glasses. shit, he fucked up. "harry, i'm-" he starts to say, but the boy just shakes his head fiercely and lets go of louis. he turns around and runs away and louis is left staring after him. </p><p> </p><p>-louis and harry are together, but aren't out yet-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yay !! part 2 i'm proud of myself :)  
> warning that there is a fight scene and a derogatory term for gays... the f word y'all know what that is. 
> 
> i'm splitting it up to two chapters because reasons. there should be a smutty part 3 but who knows
> 
> AND unbeta'd as always does anyone wanna beta for me ??? we can be besties

it's been three weeks since harry and louis have gone official. however, they still haven't come out yet at school. 

louis knows they're ready, he does, just whenever he thinks about it his mind shuts down. 

he needs to do this for harry and he knows that, and he will, but he keeps stalling. 

"hey, babe," he greets his boyfriend, sitting down next to harry at their usual table, niall, zayn, and liam nowhere to be seen. harry smiles widely at him and leans forward for a peck on the lips, only to draw away at the last moment. louis sees the flicker of happiness in his eyes dwindle a bit and he hurts _so much_ for his boy, his best friend. 

it's painful watching harry retreat into himself and knowing he's the cause. "i'm sorry, hazza-" he starts, but harry cuts him off. 

"no, lou, it was my choice." he reaches his hand up as if to run through his hair, only to realize he had gelled it back like he normally does for school. he says it's easier than having to deal with his hair in his face all day, despite what louis has told him about how much he loves his wild curls. "i was the one who suggested we take our time coming out. i don't want to rush you," he says, but louis gets the feeling that sometimes he does. he can understand; there's nothing he would love more than to kiss harry senseless in front of everyone. however, they're dancing around it. 

"yeah, okay. still, i'm sorry." louis wraps his arm around harry's shoulder and pulls the younger boy closer, ignoring his glasses digging into his bicep. 

\---

"hey, faggot!" someone is yelling, and louis turns around. that is not a word someone should be yelling, joking or malicious. he spots a large boy, probably a sophomore, crowding a smaller student against the wall. 

he's about to yell out something like _don't fucking say that you prick,_ while walking past, when his words die in his throat and he stops right in the middle of the hallway. 

louis would recognize that sweater vest anywhere. 

he's seeing red. he's so angry, storming over to the scene before he even realizes what he's doing. harry's just been shoved into a locker, and a sharp cry of pain echoes around the hall. students have stopped to stare, and he registers a few anxious eyes watching him approach. he couldn't care less at this point. 

something like this hasn't happened in a long time, since most people leave harry alone. they're usually intimidated by louis' tattoos, gauged ears, and simple facial piercings. he's not the scariest kid around in terms of appearance, simply because he's usually bright and he's really small, but...

louis has definitely been in his fair share of fights, especially concerning harry. 

before he even realizes what he's doing, the sophomore's on the floor with his hand pressed to his bleeding nose and louis' hand is throbbing something fierce. he's just about to fall to the floor to start wailing on the kid when hands pull at his shirt and he hears someone yelling his name. 

he turns quickly, and harry's right behind him, eyes wide and suspiciously glossy behind his glasses. shit, he fucked up. "harry, i'm-" he starts to say, but the boy just shakes his head fiercely and lets go of louis. he turns around and runs away and louis is left staring after him. 

he looks down at the kid bleeding on the floor, then back up at where harry disappeared down the hallway. 

he sprints after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late x

harry is hidden in the handicapped stall in the bathroom on the second floor, the one with the window in it. it's his go-to place when he's in a panic at school, or skipping, or just hiding. 

he approaches the door cautiously. "harry?" he asks quietly. a sniffle comes from behind the door. "hazza, are you okay? what did i do?" fuck, he shouldn't have asked that. he should know what he did. but he doesn't. 

"nothing." the word is mumbled, and louis isn't sure if he heard correctly. 

"what?"

the door cracks open and a tear-streaked face face appears. "i said, nothing. you didn't do anything,"

oh. "oh," louis replies with. "then why are you crying, sweetheart?" he asks, deeming it safe to move closer and hold his boyfriend. 

harry curls up in his arms, making himself smaller to fit. louis wraps his arms around harry but freezes when he lets out a hiss of pain. he pulls back and looks at harry with a worried frown. "y'alright?" he asks, then thinks _stupid, of course he's not_. 

harry shrugs, his eyes shiny. "just a bruise or something. it's fine. i'm crying because i'm sad. and i don't know why, because i've got you now and the bullies don't actually know anything about me or anything but it hurts what they say, and they're so mean but i don't let it get to me. i don't." he sucks in a breath and lets it out. louis can feel it on his neck. he kisses the top of harry's head. his voice is tiny when he continues. "i'm just sad a lot and i'm not sure why."

but louis knows this. he sees it in the way harry hides himself behind big dorky glasses and sweater vests, behind his pressed clothes and textbooks. he sees it in the way he stares down at his feet when he's standing or walking alone, in his quiet smiles. and he sees it in the way he holds himself back from kissing louis whenever he wants. louis knows that, because he feels the same. his is accompanied by guilt, though. 

harry is sad even when he's with louis in public, because he can't actually be _with_ louis in public. they don't hold hands, or kiss, or be together like they should. like harry needs. and louis can change that. "fuck the bullies. they don't know who they're messing with, babe. c'mon, up you get."

he helps harry stand and wraps his arm around his middle, smiling up at his boy. "let's go to lunch, shall we?"

\---

it's halfway through a story harry's telling niall about his cat the next day when louis turns to him. he's been talking to zayn across from him with one hand placed on harry's thigh under the table about some new tattoo zayn has been thinking about getting, but now he just watches harry as he speaks. he almost whacks louis in the face at one point during his wild gesticulating, but louis waves away his concern with a fond smile. 

it's then that harry looks up at him with such adoration that he forgets everything but him and leans over to kiss harry on the mouth. it's short and chaste, since they're in the middle of the school cafeteria, but when he pulls away harry's looking at him as if he'd just tried to give him a handjob under the table (now that's a thought...).

" _louis_ ," harry breathes, and his eyes are wide and his cheeks are red but he looks so happy now, even with the shock plastered across his face. 

"louis!" liam cries, and right. the boys. school. public. 

shit. 

\---

"so when were you two going to tell us the good news?" zayn's asking, as louis groans and harry sheepishly hides his smile, still radiating pure joy. 

"never, you were never going to know. just you, zayn, we were going to tell everyone but you." louis can't believe he's sitting here right now. harry keeps casting glances around the cafeteria, but it seems that the staring has died down a bit. the whispers, though, haven't. 

zayn looks insulted. "rude. i demand to be the best man at your wedding as consolation."

"hey!" niall flicks a fry at him. "that's my spot, go away."

it's saying something that the news is forgotten in the mini food fight that causes, but louis can't say he really understands how his friends work. 

however, liam leans over with pudding in his hair at the end and smiles at both harry and louis. "we're happy for you too. it's about time you got your shit together and figured it out."

"liam!" louis cries. "swearing? how corrupted you've become." but he knows he's bright red and smiling like an idiot, because harry is happy and he's happy and whatever comes as a result of this, they'll face together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @ zaynink, sorry the ending is so shit. unbeta'd, too.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is hzier :) thank u and check out my other fics maybe ???! xxxx


End file.
